Haunted
by XXXArianaArmyXXX
Summary: Beck and Jade, a newly married couple, move into their first house together along with Jade's sister Bailey but what happens when their dream home turns into a nightmare? Rated T just in case. Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious but I do own the character Bailey, I think.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there! So, this is my new story. Also my first multi chapter story! Like I said, Beck and Jade move into their first house together and it turns out to be haunted. Bailey is Jade's little sister. If you read my last story, you would know that. I am using my extensive knowledge of horror movies to write this. I'm not an expert. If you're really into that stuff and I get something wrong, I apologize in advance. Cat and Robbie will also be in this story a little bit. J I would like to put in a lot of Bade and Jailey moments. (I made up Jailey. It means Jade and Bailey. Sister moments!) The beginning will be a little slow, sorry about that. It has to start somewhere though. **

**Without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, Haunted: chapter one-**

"Yay!" Cat Valentine yelled as she ran into Beck and Jade's new home. She was more excited than they were! Beck and Jade were newly married and were ready to unpack their first real house together. Cat was going to help. It was an early afternoon in January and their spirits were high as they walked inside. The house was old and huge. Jade liked it because it had an eerie look to it.

In all the excitement, Cat had forgotten to carry boxes inside.

"Cat." Jade hissed. "A little help."

"Oops!" Cat giggled. "Sorry Jadey."

"Don't call me that." Is the last thing the red head heard before she ran back outside and shivered as the cool winter air hit her skin once again.

! #$%^&*()! #$$%^&*()! #$%^&*()

It was early evening before the three friends, well one couple and a friend, decided to call it a day. They had only unpacked about half the house but they were all exhausted. Cat really wanted to watch Spongebob so Beck hooked up the TV for her.

"This is the dumbest show ever." Jade said casually as Cat laughed at the show.

"How can you say that? It has a talking sponge and a squirrel that lives underwater. That doesn't happen in nature!" Cat giggled.

Cat's phone beeped and she looked at it to see she had a new text from her boyfriend Robbie. She sighed happily to herself and clicked 'View now'.

**To: Kitty**

**From: Robbie **

**Hey Cutie! You planning on coming home anytime soon?**

**To: Robbie**

**From: Kitty**

**How about now? We can make tea before bed!**

She didn't wait for a reply. She knew Robbie would agree.

"Guys, I think I'm gunna head home." Cat told her friends.

"Kay." Beck said.

"Thanks Cat." Said Jade.

"Kay kay bye!" Cat exclaims and gives both of them a quick hug before heading out to her car.

Beck scooted closer to Jade on the couch once Cat was out of sight.

"Oh Cat." He said. "She's something else."

Jade nods in agreement and yawns, something Beck thinks is really cute.

"You wanna turn in early tonight?" Beck asks her. Jade nods.

"I call the bathroom." Jade states and heads upstairs with Beck following close behind. She changes in the bathroom, not awake enough to do "things" and climbs in bed next to Beck.

Beck pulls her close and she lays her head on his chest.

"This is gonna be good for us." Beck says as he kisses Jade's hair. Jade had wanted to get away after they got married. Away from her abusive father and lazy mom. She even insisted on having her 13 year old sister live with us, which Beck didn't mind. He loved Bailey like she was his own sister. She would be coming the next day.

"I hope so…Say you love me." Jade requests.

"Magic word."

"Please?"

"I love you."

"Kay. Love ya too."

That had become their routine. They say it almost every night.

This new house seemed like the perfect idea. It was pretty cheap for it's size which was good for the couple. It was Jade's style, which made Jade happy, which made Beck happy. Little did they know their dream home was about to become a nightmare.

**A.N.-Dun dun dun. J Sorry for the cheesy ending. I just had to put it in there. So, there's chapter one! Don't worry it will get more interesting. Hope you liked it! Please review! If I have time, I will post the next chapter tomorrow. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! So I know I said I would update a few days ago but that didn't really work out…well I finally got around to posting another chapter! So here ya go…**

**Haunted: Chapter 2**

~Jade's P.O.V~

I woke up at midnight shivering. It had to be only 40 degrees. That's what it felt like at least.

"Beck." I whispered, shaking my husband awake, then smiled to myself. Beck was my husband. His eyes fluttered open and he just stared at me for a moment.

"What?" He asks, rubbing his eyes.

"Can you not feel it? It's freezing in here. I told you to turn the thermostat on not too long after we got here." I state.

"I did." Beck defended himself and looked at me, confused.

"Obviously you did not." I say. "Will you turn it on?"

"Sure." He says, slipping out of bed and walking slowly into the hallway.

"Jade." He called to me a few moments later. "It says it's on. And it's warm out here." He says. I groan. It's way too early for this. I walk to where Beck is and look at the thermostat. Sure enough, it said 65 degrees and it was warm in the hallway.

"Beck, how is that possible?"

"Don't know. Maybe we can sleep on the couch." I sigh. This is not how I pictured the first night going. I don't say anything and walk downstairs and I can hear Beck following me.

Beck starts to pull the cushions off the couch and then pulled it out into a bed, with sheets already on it and everything. Trying to be helpful (I know, weird) I take some blankets from the pile on the floor and help make the bed. We both climb onto the makeshift bed and I snuggle up close to Beck, feeling unusually anxious and I don't know why. Something about the atmosphere. I also had that feeling someone was watching me so I squeeze my eyes shut and hide my face in the crook of Beck's neck. He made me feel safe.

"I love you Beck." I say. I'm just very out of character when I wake up in the middle of the night I guess.

"Love you too, Baby." Beck says and tightens his hold on me.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~

Beck and I both slept peacefully the rest of the nigh but when I woke up, I still had that anxious feeling which put me in sort of a bad mood. Luckily, Beck noticed and made me coffee without me asking. I put the couch back how it was supposed to be while he did that and then just waited. A few minutes later, Beck brought back coffee for both of us, handed me mine then sat down next to me.

"So, when's Bailey getting here?" Beck asked.

"I don't know. Like an hour?" I say.

"So you do know?"

"Yes, I just told you."

"But you said you didn't know."

"Don't start." He doesn't say anything after that. We finish our coffee in silence.

"You wanna do something before she gets here?" Beck asks suggestively, breaking the silence and raising his eyebrows at me several times in a row. I have to smile at him.

"It's too gloomy to do anything." I say, looking out the window to see that it's dark and raining.

"I thought rain made you happy?"

It usually does. But something about it right now…

Beck speaks since I don't say anything.

"Well, since you're in a bad mood I'm gunna run to the store. I think I saw a Walmart on the way here."

Suddenly, the anxious feeling got worse at the thought of him leaving.

"Do y-you have too?" I didn't like how I sorta stuttered but I just hoped he didn't notice.

"What's wrong?" He notices everything.

"Nothing why?"

"You stuttered. Talk to me."

"It's just…new house, don't really wanna be alone." I say. That is true. Yeah, that works.

"Do you wanna come with me?"

"I want there to be someone here when Bailey get's here."

"Babe, there are some things I have to get for dinner. You'll be ok. It'll only take 45 minutes, tops. Unless I get lost." He jokes. I smile slightly.

"Don't get lost." I say and then lean in for a kiss. It's short but sweet.

"Love ya." Beck says as he gets up and quickly kisses my forehead before heading outside into the rain.

I turn on the t.v. to try to distract myself for a while. A while later I'm about to head upstairs when I hear the door open. I freeze. But then I relax when I hear the familiar voice of my sister.

"Jadey!" She exclaims and hugs me from behind. I turn around to hug her properly.

"Hey B." I say. She squeezes me tight.

Bailey is one of the few people I will let hug me for more than a few seconds.

"Wow." Bailey says as she pulls away. "Just as much makeup as always." She jokes. I smirk.

"Like you expected anything different. Come on I gotta show you the house." She giggles and follows me as I give her the tour. I save her bedroom for last. I decorated it for her as a surprise. She's always talked about decorating her room but with our parents…well it wasn't really an option. I did it just how she always talked about decorating if she could.

~Bailey's P.O.V.~

"So, for the last part of the tour, this is your room" Jade says with a smirk and I glare at her. She opens the door slowly and dramatically. And now I see why. Jade had decorated it just like I'd always talked about! The walls were a dark purple. There was a gold brass head board for the bed and a white ruffled comforter and lots of decorative pillows. There was a white dresser and a white vanity and my name was written on the wall in fancy letters. The ceiling was lined with lights in the shape of hearts and there was a white furry bean bad chair. I stared in awe for a moment then turned around and squeezed jade tightly.

"You like?" She asks.

"No. I love!" I say and pull back. "You're the best, you know that?"

"It's not the first time I've heard it." I giggle and shake my head.

"You can enjoy this later." She says motioning to my new room. "Beck should be home soon."

"Kay." I say, racing downstairs with new found energy. I had to admit, there was this weird vibe when I first walked in the house but that was forgotten. I was glad to be with Jade again instead of my mom. My dad was in jail so my mom had custody of me. Anyone could tell she wasn't happy about it. But at least she didn't beat me like dad did. So when Jade had asked if I could come live with her, my mom was all for it. Yeah, great family huh? Well now Jade and Beck are my family and I'm happy with it.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~

~Beck's P.O.V.~

I felt sort of left out at dinner. Jade and Bailey were catching up and arguing about shoes? I don't know.

All the sudden, both girls heads snapped up and looked at the lining room.

"Jade?" I said, trying to get her attention. Then they both look back down at their plates in a very synchronized way and continued eating silently.

"You ok?" I asked both of them.

"Fine." Jade said looking up at me.

They were both very quiet the rest of dinner.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~

~Jade's P.O.V.~

I was really uncomfortable ever since dinner. Beck never seemed to hear anything. But I was sure I heard something. Anyways, I was very glad when it was time to go to bed. I said goodnight to Bailey, got in bed with Beck, and immediately snuggled up close to him.

"You sure you're ok?" He asks, lightly stroking my back. I nod.

"Just tired." I say and close my eyes. Beck sighs and I know he isn't satisfied with my answer but doesn't question me further. Instead, he holds me tighter and kisses the top of my head before we both drift off to sleep.

**So there's chapter 2! That's all I have time for tonight. There were a few clues in there! I think it's going pretty well, but I want to know what YOU think so please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey! I know I'm kinda slow on updating but it just takes me a while to write new chapters. Sorry about that.**

**Well, enjoy!**

** Haunted: Chapter 3**

~Jade's P.O.V.~

The next morning was even worse. Anyone in a 5 mile radius could tell I was NOT in a good mood as a result of getting no sleep the night before. I don't know what it is but ever since we've gotten here…I can't even explain it.

Beck and Bailey did their best to try to cheer me up but they just ended up annoying me.

"Smile!" Beck said and smiled his crooked smile. I just sat there on the couch, barely looking at him.

"Come on baby, smile for me!" Beck said again. When I finally looked at him, he started making weird faces at me. It was actually very hard not to smile at him, but I was stubborn, so I just rolled my eyes and stared out the window.

It hadn't stopped raining since we got here, so everyone was cooped up inside. Maybe that was part of the problem.

"Why are you in a bad mood?" Beck asked.

"Maybe because I got no sleep last night." I say.

"Do you wanna take a nap?" He asked. I shrugged.

"Come on." Beck says and leads me upstairs and tucks me into bed.

"Wait." I call to Beck as he starts to leave. "Will you stay?"

Beck smiles sadly and climbs in next to me.

"Seriously, what's wrong?" He asks.

"Don't worry about it." I say and distract him by pressing my lips against his. He gladly kisses me back and deepens it. He rolls over on top of me and kisses me from my lips down to my neck. I moan with pleasure and run my hand through his hair as he sucks on my neck.

I hear the door to the bedroom open and then my sister's voice.

"Hey Jade can-oh sorry!" And then the door slams shut.

Beck rolls off me and lays his head back on the pillow. I can't help but giggle. Beck's head snaps up.

"Hey, you smiled." He says happily and my lips are immediately in a straight line again. I shook my head no.

"Yeah, yeah you did, you smiled!" He exclaims with victory.

"Shut up." I punch his arm. "I'm going to sleep." I say and snuggle up against him.

"Alright Jade, whatever you say."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~

When I wake up, Beck isn't there. I look at the clock. 5:33. Great, I wasted the whole day. At least I was in a better mood. I quickly fix my hair and then go downstairs. Beck and Bailey are eating.

"Just in time." Beck says and stands up to give me a quick kiss. "You feel better?"

I nod and take my place at the table. Beck is not much of a cook, so I wonder what he managed to make without my help. Just as I was thinking that, Beck carries over a pot of macaroni and cheese.

"Wonderful Beck." I say sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm pretty proud of this. Besides, I didn't have any help from you, the expert cook, who didn't know how to make hot dogs a few months ago."

"I told you not to talk about that!"

"Why? It was funny. Remember when the hot dog-"

"Shut up Beck!" I roll my eyes and look at my sister who has been watching us like a tennis match and is currently stuffing a giant spoon full of mac and cheese in her mouth. She looks up when she notices the silence and her cheeks are stuffed like a squirrel's.

"What?" She asks, barely able to open her mouth.

"That's attractive." I say and Beck laughs.

"Totally." He adds.

After Bailey swallows, she sticks her tongue out at me.

**((A.N.— I thought I should tell you what Bailey looks like, just as a reference. She is skinny, has semi long dark brown hair, is pale like Jade, has blue eyes and bangs. She's sort of short for her age. If you don't remember, she's 13. Oh and she dresses girly but not like too girly, ya know? Ok, that's all :D))**

"Cute. Now, when do you think you want to start school again?" I ask. She looks down. As far as I know, school has never been a problem for her. She got good grades, had a lot of friends, was pretty popular. The past few months had been hard though with all the changes and dad going to jail and stuff.

"I don't know." Is all she says.

"Do you wanna say…February?" I ask.

"Sure." That would give her time to settle in and get used to things.

The rest of dinner we just talked about pointless little things. We talked about Beck starting his new job Monday. He would be a small supporting role on an episode of a TV show. We also talked about Bailey starting at Hollywood arts her freshman year. She was an amazing artist and I knew she could get in with that. She had also told me acting might be fun.

After dinner, we decided to watch a movie. We let Bailey choose. Big mistake, at least to me, Beck seemed to be ok with it. She chose Aladdin. Disney movies are not my favorites.

"Jade, don't you think Beck looks like Aladdin?" Bailey asked.

I look at the screen then look at Beck. I nod.

"Yeah, I could see that." I say, ruffling Beck's hair.

"Hey, don't mess up my hair."

"You're right, considering it took you an hour to do it this morning." I say and Bailey giggled.

"Wow Beck." She said. "It doesn't even take _me _that long."

"You laugh, but my hair is perfect." Beck said and flips his hair dramatically, causing Bailey and I to laugh.

The evening was definitely much better than the rest of the day. After the movie, I sit I Bailey's room for a few minutes as she gets her bed ready.

"What?" Bailey asks.

"Nothin. I was just waiting to say goodnight to you."

"Oh…kay." She says as she finally climbs under the covers. I get up from my seat on her bean bag chair.

"I love you kiddo." I say and kiss her forehead. She gives me a strange look.

"I…love you too Jade." She says. I never realized before how much I _didn't _say that so it must seem weird to her for me to just say it casually.

I turn off her lamp and shut the door.

"Wait Jade!" She calls as I start to leave.

"What?" I call.

"Leave the door open a little."

"Seriously? Are you afraid the monsters are gunna get you?" I ask from outside.

"Whatever. Just please open it a little."

"Fine." I open the door so a small sliver of light from the bathroom enters her room.

"Thanks."

"Yep. Night."

"Goodnight."

I climb into bed with Beck, who is almost asleep, when I enter our room. He rubs his eyes.

"Where were you?" He asks tiredly.

"Bailey's room."I tell him. He nods and closes his eyes again. I peck his lips lightly and feel his wrap his arm around me. I smile as I drift off to sleep.

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_~! #$%^&*()_+~

~Bailey's P.O.V.~

I wake up around midnight when I hear a creak in my room. I open my eyes and see the shadow of a man at the foot of my bed.

"Beck?" I ask tiredly and rub the sleep from my eyes. The shadow turns around and I see 2 yellow eyes staring back at me. I start to panic. The only thing I can thing is "That's not Beck". My breathing gets faster and I scream when the shadow man just disappears.

~Jade's P.O.V.~

I wake up to the sound of my sister screaming and I start to feel anxious. The last time I heard her scream like that was when dad had stabbed her arm with his pocketknife.

I run to my sister's room and peek inside. She's sitting up in her bed, obviously awake, but still screaming.

"B!" I exclaim and run to her bed. She's shaking and breathing hard.

"What's wrong?" Beck asks from the doorway.

"She's having a panic attack." I say. She started having them after my dad started beating her. If anyone made a move that even resembled that she was gunna be hit, she would start freaking out.

I know from past experience that it's not a good idea to touch her at first, as it will only make it worse.

"B." I say. "It's just me. It's Jadey. It's ok sweetie, it's ok." I try to calm her down. It takes several minutes of soothing words like that but she finally looks at me.

"Jadey?" She asks through tears.

I sigh from relief. It's probably ok to touch her now. I sit down on the bed and wrap my arms around her. She buries her head in my chest and continues to cry.

"B? It's ok, calm down."

"I'm not gunna calm down! There was a freakin' dude in my room!" She exclaims.

"What? Did you have a bad dream?"

"No! It wasn't a dream! There was seriously a guy right there." She pointed to the end of her bed. "He had yellow eyes." She added.

I glanced over at Beck and he shrugged.

"You don't…believe me." She slowly started to realize.

"B, I think you just had a bad dream." I say.

"No!" She says then looks over at Beck. "You believe me, right Beck?" He sighs.

"I'm gunna have to agree with Jade here, B." He said.

Bailey looks from me to Beck like she's never seen us before.

"But-" She starts.

"Buggy, I think you need to go back to sleep." I said to her and start to stand up so I could tuck her in.

"No no no!" She exclaims and hangs onto my arm. I sigh and run my hand over my face.

"Come on." I pull her up and head her and Beck back to our room. I climb into my usual spot and Beck lifts her up (of course she struggles, she's stubborn like me.) and sets her in the middle, then climbs in on the other side of her. I pull her close to me so we are in a spooning position with her back to me. I softly hum to her as we all fall asleep.

**A.N.—Kay so I'm pretty happy with this chapter. :D Thank you so much for all the kind reviews on the first 2 chapters. Keep the reviews coming! I love hearing what you guys think. :D :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok so to everyone reading this and enjoying my story, I'm so so SO sorry I haven't been updating. I've just found that it takes me a really long time to write. Also, I probably haven't thought ahead as much as I should of. I'm sorta just writing this as I go. I have a few little scenes in my head that I want to go in there but it takes me a long time to think of the filler stuff…**

**Well, thank you for waiting patiently and not giving up on me. :D **

**Haunted Chapter 4:**

_One month later…_

~Jade's P.O.V.~

Not too much happened in the last month. Things actually started getting better. Bailey is back in school, Beck is writing a script and I'm just…well I'm not doing much. Some music things but other than that, not much. That's ok though, because it seems, for lack of a better word, normal.

"Jade I'm home!" Bailey called to me as she walks inside.

"Hey kiddo, how was-." I was cut off when I turned around and saw my sister holding this…doll thing.

"Ok so let me explain." She says as she sees my surprised look. "We have to take care of this baby this weekend for health class. It shows us what parenting is like or something. All you have to do is, when it cries, stick this key" She holds up a little plastic key attached to her wrist with a bracelet "in its back and hold it there till it stops crying." She explained.

The memories are coming back to me now. I remember having to do this. It was horrible. It would cry nonstop at night.

"Did you ever have to do this Jade?" She asks. "I heard it's not fun."

"It's not. It doesn't stop crying…I threw mine out the window. You were young though, you might not remember."

She laughs. "Why would you do that? It's so cute!" She exclaims.

"It's even cuter at three in the morning when you've gotten 4 hours of sleep." I say sarcastically. Her face falls.

"Really?"

"Yep. Just remember, you're taking care of this thing. I'm not helping."

"I figured."

~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+~! #$%^&*()_+

That night, just like I thought, the thing, oh I'm sorry. Bailey told me it's wrong to call it a thing so that night, CLAIRE cried and woke me up about seven or eight times. I lost count. The next morning, we were all exhausted, but especially Bailey. I couldn't help but feel bad for her.

So, the next night, when Claire started crying and wouldn't stop, I guessed Bailey had slept through it. Even though I said I wouldn't help, I crept into Bailey's room tiredly and fumbled to get the key off her wrist to stick it in the baby's back. She slept through the whole thing.

As I went to pick up the doll, I saw the shadow of someone already reaching for it.

"Beck?" I asked, blinking my eyes several times to clear my vision. The figure turned toward me and I saw two evil looking yellow eyes.

"B-B-BECK!" I finally managed to scream. I couldn't move, I was frozen to that spot.

"Beck!" I called one more time. Then I remembered what Bailey had said that night about a month ago when she had a nightmare about "The guy with yellow eyes"

Oh shit. Now I felt bad. I hadn't believed her.

~Beck's P.O.V.~

I woke up when Jade screamed my name. I quickly jumped out of bed and followed her voice to Bailey's room.

"Jade." I whisper as I peak my head in the door. Jade pulls me in and points to something in from of her. I look just in time to see a shadow figure with yellow eyes before it vanishes.

"What the…" I trail off.

"You saw it?" Jade asks. I nod.

Jade throws her arms around my waist in a desperate hug and I wrap my arms around her. She's crying.

"It's ok. Shhhh." I say soothingly and gently rub her back.

"Do you remember…when Bailey had a nightmare and said she saw a guy with yellow eyes? Beck I didn't believe her." She cries.

"Jadey?" I hear Bailey's tired voice from her bed.

Jade lets go of me and pulls Bailey into a hug.

"B I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." She says.

"Uh…what?" Bailey asks, confused.

"I saw it B. I saw the thing I thought you had a nightmare about. The thing with yellow eyes. B I'm so sorry I didn't believe you." Jade says.

"It's here? Jade…" Bailey starts to panic.

"No no no." Jade and I both say.

"It's gone kiddo." I add. Bailey seems to relax.

Jade suddenly has this look on her face like she just thought of something.

"Beck I want out of here." She says. "Call the police. Or do something." Jade cries.

"The police wouldn't help." Bailey said.

"Why not?" I ask.

"I talked to his daughter." Bailey says.

"Who's _he?_" Jade asked.

"The man with the yellow eyes. He's scary but his daughter is very nice. She said that there wasn't anything we can do. But don't worry, She'll protect up."

**A.N. WOAH! :0 Please review and tell me what you thing and tell me if there's anything you want to see happen in future chapters. Thanks guys for all the nice reviews on the other chapters. :D**


	5. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**A.N. Hey! So I'm really sorry to the people who have been actually reading my story. I didn't think much before I started this story so...i'm out of ideas. That means unless I can come up with some miracle idea for a new chapter, this story will be on hiatus. :( Sorry again to the people who regularly reviewed my story. I'll try to think ahead more next time. But please read my other stories that i'm currently working on!**


End file.
